


Like Your Stupid Hair

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: Nonspooky 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (i? guess?), Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Derek, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Writing Exercise, based on lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Stiles has the first date jitters and as expected, they kind of break his brain-to-mouth filter. More than usual.It’s comforting to know that Derek has them too.Writing Challenge Day 01. Pick a line from your favorite book/movie/poem/song. This line is now the first line of your story.





	Like Your Stupid Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I’m doing the [commodorecliche](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/)’s 30 day writing challenge (which you can find [here](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/130301046413/commodorecliches-30-day-writing-challenge)) bc I found it and its been over a year since I looked at it and I always planned on doing it?
> 
> Goddamn it I should be writing other things
> 
> I picked my alltime fave song, Blink-182’s [First Date](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FCoUBEJAVg), and tweaked the rules just a tad

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

 

 

                “Your hair looks stupid.”

 

                Derek glances over, eyes a little wide, but too shocked at Stiles’ outburst to actually be offended. He reaches up as if he’s going to run a hand through said _stupid hair_ , but then stops and drops it back to the steering wheel. Probably his best move, what with the massive amount of product in it.

 

                …Not that Stiles can really talk, but –

 

                “I mean!” He starts, bumbles over his words, thanking whatever’s out there that they’re in a car – and he’s not the one driving – so he isn’t tripping psychically as well. “I’m not saying I don’t like it like this. I do. I like it the other way, too. I just… haven’t seen you style it that way since I was sixteen.”

 

                Why’s it so hard to say what he means? Words just pop right out of his mouth without a concern in the world and if he’s not careful, he’s going to really botch this up.

 

                _It’s nice to see you put extra effort for our date_ would probably work, right? Nothing wrong with that one? He opens his mouth to say as much, but Derek beats him to it, “It’s not nice to make fun of someone when they’re nervous.”

 

                Stiles looks over this time, and Derek doesn’t look all that nervous, really. Well, he did before, when he showed up at the door, and when they sat down, but with Stiles being an ass apparently… he’s seemed to relax. Stiles isn’t quite sure if he should be comforted about that or take it as an insult to his personality and Derek’s taste in men.

 

                Whatever the case (he’s going to brush it off and take it as a good thing), Derek’s no longer clutching the steering wheel like he’s attempting to strangle it, and he’s even smirking. That’s a good sign. It kind of eases Stiles to see it. At least they’re finally, slowly, falling back into a zone they’re used to.

 

                “You can make fun of me, then,” he replies, grinning when the side of Derek’s mouth twitches upwards just a tad. “I’m pretty nervous, myself.” It’s true. Even while their banter is familiar, just thinking about where they’re going, what they’re doing, the fact that this is _date_ just about doubles his heartrate.

 

                After a moment of eyeing his outfit from the corner of his gaze, Derek finally admits, _teases_ , “I hate when you wear those pants.”

 

                …Is that really teasing?

 

                Wait – “But… These are my good jeans. They make my ass look great.”

 

                Derek clenches his jaw – and if Stiles was a werewolf, he’d probably hear him grinding his teeth – no doubt remembering each time Stiles came into the loft wearing this particular pair, every time he bent over, stretched on his tip toes for something out of reach. “I _know_.”

 

                A sudden wave of smugness hits Stiles as he too recounts each moment he wore them around Derek in general. A lot of stilted conversations make a lot more sense now.

 

                He has a feeling their date will go just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys don’t know how close I was picking Stacy’s Mom just for the laughs.
> 
> also look at [that floof hair](https://www.google.com/search?q=derek+season+3&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS719US719&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjK_4rb2sbTAhWBzIMKHf57C3oQ_AUIDSgE&biw=1920&bih=974#tbm=isch&q=derek+season+1&imgrc=vXXn6jr_VRE0cM:). i can't handle even thinking about it, tbh.


End file.
